


Working Too Hard

by rurambles



Series: Kisses [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurambles/pseuds/rurambles
Summary: Shoyou tilted his head back as far as he could and his neck let out an uncomfortable sounding crack. He stretched his neck in a few more directions and Kei grimaced at the crunching noises.“That can’t be healthy,” he muttered to himself, rubbing the back of his neck in commiseration.Kiss prompt: Kiss on the neck
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kisses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000074
Comments: 1
Kudos: 152





	Working Too Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a small break from writing an angst fic and thought some fluff would be a good palate cleanser :)  
> Enjoy the next installment of the kisses series

When Kei left their dorm room for class in the morning Shoyou was hunched over his laptop rapidly punching the keys trying to finish a paper for his Sports Physiology class. Shoyou had been worrying about that paper for days and in his anxiety put it off until the last minute no matter how much Kei prodded him to start it. Instead of actually starting it though, Shoyou had mumbled about how a class about sports shouldn’t have so much writing required.

Kei had no sympathy and rolled his eyes at his grumbling boyfriend. 

But as the days and hours progressed Shoyou grew more and more antsy, he knew he needed to start the paper, it was an important part of his grade, but he couldn’t get himself to sit still. He tried to bug Kei into going for a run and almost conned him into talking about his own classes to kill time, but in the end Kei forcibly sat Shoyou at his desk and opened a blank document.

“Start your paper,” he demanded, “it’s due in three days and worth a quarter of his grade. Do it.”

“But Kei,” he whined, “I don’t wanna, it’s hard. I’d rather do something else.”

Kei rolled his eyes and picked up his bag so he could do his own work at the library without any distractions, “Proposition me again after you complete your assignment, I won’t accept until then.”

Shoyou turned bright red, “Prop- I- What? I didn’t! Shut up, Kei.” he turned and angrily started typing on the computer.

“Love you too,” he said before he left with that infuriating grin of his set firmly in place. 

Hours later he returned to their dorm in search of Shoyou because he didn’t answer any of the texts Kei sent asking if he wanted to get dinner. It was not like him to turn down food, even campus cafeteria food. When he stepped inside their tiny room he saw Shoyou still huddled over his laptop, a mug and a plate with a few crumbs on it were the only signs that he had moved at all.

Kei crossed the room and stood behind him, watching him type. Shoyou was so in the zone he hadn’t even noticed his boyfriend entered the room until Kei placed a single gentle kiss on the back of his neck. 

“Hey you,” he said in such a loving tone that a year prior he wouldn’t have thought possible, “have you eaten more than toast today?”

Shoyou tilted his head back as far as he could and his neck let out an uncomfortable sounding crack. He stretched his neck in a few more directions and Kei grimaced at the crunching noises. 

“That can’t be healthy,” he muttered to himself, rubbing the back of his neck in commiseration. 

“What time is it?” Shoyou asked blearily. 

Kei held up Shoyou’s phone to reveal the time, 6:32 PM, and five missed texts from Kei, two from Kageyama, three from Kenma, and one from Natsu. His eyes widened as he grabbed the phone from Kei’s hand so he could check if anything was urgent.. 

He nodded, “Let’s get dinner,” he verbally answered Kei’s message but sent him a heart just for good measure, “The rest weren’t too important.” 

When Shoyou stood up he cracked his back as well and Kei flinched.

“I swear that can’t be healthy,” Kei said again. 

Shoyou smiled up at him, “Will you kiss my back better too?” 

“I told you not to proposition me until you finished your assignment.”

“Stop saying that! I’m not doing that!” 

Kei laughed at his frustration, “A pity.” 

Shoyou looked between the computer and his boyfriend, “I should be done tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come yell at me on tumblr @rurambles


End file.
